Late Night Love
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: After spending hours in the training room and eating a midnight snack soon after, Sonic is called by Samus,Peach and Zelda into their room for a night of some red hot playtime. Rated M for nudity and lemon.


**Late Night Love**

Sonic was currently busy in the Smash Mansion training room fighting a group of combat robot drones. It's been hours since Sonic had been training, as it was now the middle of the night. Using his speed, Sonic went into a Spin Dash and began breaking the robots to pieces one by one as they closed in on him. As soon as they were all destroyed, Sonic breathed out a loud sigh as he walked over to a dial on the wall, which was set on "combat" and turned it all the way to "Off". The robot pieces in the room all disappeared and Sonic exited the room.

"Whoo, what a workout, I am beat, and since I missed dinner, I'll just have to get myself a midnight snack." said Sonic as he headed for the kitchen, where he found Kirby carrying a plate with a large chocolate cake on it.

"Hey Kirby, what are you doing up, it's late at night,"

"I should be asking you the same thing." said Kirby.

"Why exactly do you have that cake?"

"I always like to get a midnight snack when I'm hungry,"

"You ate dinner just a few hours ago, and yet you're hungry again,"

"What can I say, I have a huge appetite!"

"You really need to cut back on eating so much, pretty soon you'll eat us out of house and home,"

"Like I just told you, I have a huge appetite, I can't help it when I eat a lot,"

"You do know that Peach baked that cake, she spent 2 hours in the kitchen making it,"

"So what, I'm sure she won't mind If I ate it,"

"Okay, but if she comes after you with a rolling pin, don't say I didn't warn you,"

"I'll take my chances!"

Afterwards, Kirby left the kitchen. Meanwhile Sonic looked into the fridge and pulled out a plate with a stack of ten chilidogs wrapped with plastic wrap to keep from spoiling. Sonic unwrapped them, placed them in the microwave and heated them up. When they were, Sonic took the chilidogs out and sat down at the table, where he began eating.

"_It's a good thing I saved these chilidogs in the fridge, otherwise I wouldn't be able to find a perfect midnight snack."_ thought Sonic to himself.

After he finished eating, he rinsed off the plate in the sink and put it away.

"What a meal, now to get some rest."

He soon left the kitchen to head to his room. But just before he even reached his destination, he was distracted by the sound of female giggling coming from Zelda, Peach and Samus's room.

"Sonic?" asked a seductive female voice, which sounded like Samus's.

"Yeah?"

"Come in here sexy, we could use your company."

"No thanks, I'm too tired to play now."

"Please Sonic, please."

Sonic took a minute to think. He was already worn out from training all day and wanted to rest for the night. But then again, maybe he could spend some time with the girls, if it was the only way he could get some sleep afterwards.

"Well, alright, but just for tonight, after that I'm off to bed."

With that, Sonic walked into the room and closed the door.

"I don't see what was so important that you wanted to spend time with me at this time of-,HOLY MOTHER OF GOD."

Sonic instantly froze up with shock and surprise at what he saw. There, on a freshly made queen sized bed layed Samus, Zelda and Peach all lounging on the bed in a sexy fashion, clad in silk threaded nightgowns. Samus was wearing orange while Peach was wearing pink and Zelda was wearing red.

"Hiya big boy." greeted Zelda flirtatiously.

"We surprised you didn't we?" asked Peach.

But Sonic was too startled and nervous to even speak.

"Uh uh, uh uh." Sonic muttered stupidly.

"Oh come on, can't you speak!" teased Samus.

Sonic soon snapped out of it and spoke clearly.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shook up, I never expected to see you three in this position. For a second I almost thought that-"

"You almost thought we were naked?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"What a coincidence, because that's part of our playtime."

Before he even knew it, Sonic was soon riddled with extreme shock and embarrassment as the girls took off their nightgowns, revealing their sexy and completely naked bodies to the flabbergasted hedgehog.

"Do you like what you see baby?" asked Zelda who playfully squeezed her own breasts together.

However, rather than talking, Sonic instead fell to the floor and blacked out, obviously due to the pressure he endured.

Sonic remained unconcious for about 90 seconds until he eventually came to, waking up to find himself laying on a bed while noticing a pair of breasts hanging above his face. He soon realized they belonged to Samus, who was sitting on top of him. Peach and Zelda on the other hand were laying next to him on both sides, rubbing his chest.

"What did you do to me?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing, you just fainted after you saw us naked. So we decided to take advantage by putting you in bed with us." said Samus.

"You're not gonna hurt me are you?"

"If I wanted to hurt you, would I do this!"

Samus leaned her face down towards Sonic's until her lips connected with his in a kiss. Her tongue slithered into his mouth, bathing the inside with her sweet tasting saliva. Sonic was all but baffled as Samus french kissed him, he felt a tingling sensation light up in his body, and that sensation was non-resisant sexual pleasure. After a few more minutes of kissing, Samus finally pulled away for oxygen.

"What did you think of that?" asked Samus

"WHOA MAMA, THAT WAS A HEATED KISS." yelled Sonic in excitement.

"Well I'm sure you'll really be excited about what's gonna happen next." said Peach

"What do you mean?"

"You and the three of us, we're gonna have four-way sex." said Zelda.

"You're telling me that you planned this?"

"Why yes we did."

"So let me get this straight, you lured me in here just because you wanted to have a foursome?"

"Uh huh."

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Good, now to make things hot and exciting."

Before Sonic could say anything else, he was kissed again, this time by Peach. However unlike Samus. whose kiss was soft and calm, Peach's kiss was more rough and aggressive as she practically slammed her tongue into his mouth, licking all around with with intense passion. Zelda and Samus, who turned her body around until her butt was facing Sonic, were currently having fun french kissing Sonic's body, leaving trails of sweet saliva everywhere, which made Sonic shiver a little, but he kept himself relaxed. Eventually, while Peach was still kissing him, Samus kissed all the way to Sonic's manhoood as did Zelda. Both girls wasted no time in smothering the erected member with kisses and licks, making the blue hedgehog moan with pleasure. They both reached the tip of his member where their tongues unsuspectingly met, touching one another to the point where they began french kissing.

Sonic meanwhile chose to have some fun of his own as an idea popped into his head. He ran his hands along Samus's legs until he stopped at her ass, which he rubbed for a minute before giving it a tight squeeze, making Samus squeal during her french kiss with Zelda, who was massaging her breasts with one hand while fingering her own vagina with her other hand. Sonic moved his left hand down over to Peach's breasts, squeezing one of them, which made her giggle. Sonic also moved his other hand to Samus's vagina and slipped his fingers inside, tickling her inside. Peach in the meantime had finally broken the kiss, and continued letting Sonic play with her breasts.

"Stop it that tickles." said Peach playfully.

"I'm guessing that Mario never gave you this kind of attention huh?" asked Sonic.

"Are you kidding, he never ever bothered to have sex with me, I tried to tempt him into it but he just rejected me."

"It's his loss then."

"I agree with you."

"Speaking of all of this sexual stuff, I'm coming close to an orgasm Sonic, you better be prepared for when I squirt into your mouth." said Samus who had stopped kissing Zelda.

"Okay, I'm ready, let er rip." said Sonic who opened his mouth.

Samus couldn't help but scream in pleasure as she squirted her juices into Sonic's mouth. He soon swallowed it.

"Mmm, tasty."

Pretty soon, Peach climbed onto Sonic, where she shoved her vagina in front of his face.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to lick me."

"Where?"

"Inside my vagina, duh."

"Well why didn't you say so!"

"Less talk, more lick."

Peach started squealing and moaning with ecstacy as she felt Sonic's tongue slide into her vagina, licking all around the inside to the point where Peach wrapped her legs tightly around his neck. She was so heavily aroused by this sexual pleasuring that she clutched his head in her hands and thrusted her breasts on his face, covering his whole head with her body due to being overwhelmed by lust and desire.

"Uh Peach, don't you think you're way too excited?" asked Zelda.

"Who cares, I've been craving for sex all night, and I'm not resting until I get some."

"I know, but look at you, you've got yourself all over Sonic."

"I don't know about you two, but I'm ready for some showtime." said Samus.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That's right, I am gonna get some action."

Samus soon positioned herself directly above Sonic's cock. She slowly slid herself down on his erected manhood, moaning loudly in satisfaction as she felt it press against her barrier. She eventually wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his member further into her opening.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, this feels so good that I don't want it to end."

"I feel like I'm gonna explode." said Peach who screamed with pleasure as she orgasmed into Sonic's mouth, and he immediately swallowed it. Afterwards she layed down next to him, panting exhaustedly.

"Well, how was that?"

"Delicious, your juices tasted like honey and cherries." replied Sonic.

"I'm glad she's done, because now I get a shot at you." said Zelda who climbed onto him and placed her vagina over his mouth. She soon recieved the sexual treatment as Peach did as Sonic swirled his tongue inside her vagina. However unlike Peach, Zelda kept herself under control, but that didn't stop her from placing her legs around the hedgehog's neck nice and tightly.

Samus meanwhile was still having the time of her life as she thrusted more harder on Sonic's cock. She moaned and squealed as loud as she could. She was coming close to an orgasm. Sonic massaged her breasts to calm her down all the while still licking Zelda's vagina.

"Get ready Sonic, I'm about let it loose." said Zelda.

Pretty soon, Zelda released her fluids into Sonic's mouth, and like before, he swallowed it.

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh, oh my god, oh my god I think I'm about to- OOOOOHHHHHHHHH GGGGGOOODDDDDDDD." screamed Samus as she finally reached her limit. She orgasmed with extreme tensity, squirting out her love juices all over Sonic's legs and manhood. After that, she collapsed on him, panting with exhaustion. Right after Peach and Zelda both got to be penetrated, all three girls cuddled underneath the covers with Sonic.

"Oh god, that was so GREAT."

"I agree on that." said Zelda.

"Me too." said Peach.

"What did you think Sonic?" asked Samus.

But Sonic didn't answer. The girls soon noticed that he was asleep with a smile on his face.

"Awww, he looks so cute when he's asleep."

Zelda soon leaned over him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, sticking her tongue in his mouth to play with his own. After a few seconds, she broke it and layed back down.

"What did you kiss him for, he was asleep!" said Peach.

"I was the only girl who didn't get to kiss him during the sex, I only spent time kissing Samus,"

"True, but I gotta say, you used way too much tongue,"

"What can I say Samus, that's just how I like to kiss,"

"For someone who's bisexual, you make a good point,"

"Look, can we just get some sleep, the sex made me really tired,"

"Sure, good night Zelda,"

"Good night Samus, good night Peach,"

"Good night Zelda, good night Samus."

"Good night girls." said Sonic in his sleep.

"Good night Sonic."

Then they all fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Sonic was in the kitchen having a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch for breakfast. He was soon joined at the table by Mario, Ike, Falco and Bowser who were all eating bowls of Honey Nut Cheerios.

"Good morning guys." greeted Sonic cheerfully.

"Good morning Sonic." responded the others.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" asked Sonic.

"Whoa, what's got you all happy this morning?" asked Falco.

"Let's just say that I had a great time last night, if you get my drift." said Sonic.

"I don't understand what you mean!"

"I mean that I had a really really great time last night."

"What do you mean, like you had sex or something.?" asked Ike.

"Of course Mr Clueless."

"Well, who was the lucky girl?" asked Bowser as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"It wasn't just one girl, it was more along the lines of three girls."

"What, you're lying." said Mario.

"Trust me Mario, I wouldn't lie about stuff like this,"

"You actually slept with three girls at once Sonic?"

"A bounty huntress and two princesses to be precise Ike."

"How the heck did you get to have sex with them?" asked Falco.

"I actually never intended to have sex with them, they just talked me into it."

Samus, Peach and Zelda all came into the kitchen soon after. They each gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to him on both sides.

"Hey Sonic, we just wanted to thank you for the sex from last night, we really had fun with you." said Samus.

"I'm glad to have been available,"

"Are you free again tonight?" asked Zelda.

"Well, I think I could go for a second foursome, so yeah I'm free."

"I'm free for tonight too, I can do a lot more better than that dumb porcupine." said Ike.

"Did you just call me a porcupine?" asked Sonic angrily.

"I do believe that he did." said Peach crossing her arms.

"Girls, would you mine beating this idiot senseless?"

"Not a problem at all." said Samus who cracked her knuckles.

Pretty soon, the three females all surrounded Ike, looking at him with angry expressions on their faces.

"Uh, can we just talk about this?" suggested Ike in a nervous tone.

"Get him." said Zelda.

Ike was too late to make a run for it as the women all began beating on him brutally while Sonic and the others all started laughing at him.

"Women, can't live with them, can't live without them." said Sonic breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

**Well, here's another Smash Bros oneshot I made.**

**It's all thanks to lemon lover for giving me the idea to write this story.**

**And a word of advice, never, and I mean never ever call Sonic a porcupine or else things will get ugly.**

**Later everybody**


End file.
